


In Words

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [46]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	In Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



It doesn’t make sense when you put it into words. The soft-spoken, gentle-hearted nurse, and the loud, easily-irritated engineer. If you wrote down their story, nobody would believe it. It would be a joke, and the punchline would be lurking somewhere, not yet written down.

But when B’Elanna steps into their quarters after a long day, and Kes looks up and their eyes meet and the smile spreads over Kes’s lips, an automatic reaction that would be helpless if it wasn’t welcomed, somehow, all the tension drains from B’Elanna’s shoulders. Their lips meet and any lingering annoyance washes away.

“Hey,” B’Elanna always greets her the same way, voice soft in a way nobody but Kes would believe possible.

“Hello,” Kes always replies, a warmth in her tone that no one else had heard before.

Because even if they don’t make sense when put into words, when they’re there, together, it doesn’t matter. They fit in a way neither had expected, but both treasure more than anything.


End file.
